


Phantom of the Opera au

by mikeellee



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Phantom of the Opera mixing with The X-men and with a bit of steampunk.





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: Steampunk will be used for plot device, I think.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

One of the things Paris is known for is its beauty such in its own structure and art or in the women. This is such a fundamental rule that when Kitty Pryde starts to run to catch the bus, there´s a certain grace in the motion, a certain charm that is mandatory in Paris. Arriving in the bus station, Kitty realizes she has time to spare and can anticipate elegantly her next destination.

On the other side, two gentlemen are loudly talking about the latest news in the newspaper. Their voices carry the south French accent as they are clearly complaining to anyone´s ears.

“The Starks industries are showing off again” one of the men speak and the name did perk Kitty´s interest “First they made suits that talk and do your bidding, remember what happened to Seychelles?” the other nods “then they make a living toaster and now this? The US loves to be the policy of the world and now the Starks are giving more ammunition”

Kitty goes to the men and speaks in perfect French(the advantages and perks of being a mere French woman are endless) what they are talking about and they explain, as much a real gentleman from France must do, that the Stark industries are creating new innovation.

“A holo-watch! You can be anything and anyone at any given time” the reproval in their voices and eyes is a mirror with perfection by Kitty´s does eyes. Finally, the bus arrives and Kitty has one more thing to do before going to her real destination.

_____________________________________________

In a small construction paint in white and a light tone of blue, there´s a plaque saying this is an agency of employment, and as the building has a respectable appearance that sure anyone can believe it. Oddly enough, all the people in this part of the city are working and no one ever questioned the nature of an agency of employment that has no customers.

“Knock, knock,” Kitty said phasing through the door without actually knocking making the boss of this agency just sighs exasperatedly. Remy LeBeau merely shakes his head as the man gives a cupcake to Laura Howlett as a birthday present.

The girl smiles and eats the cupcake slowly as if there´s more on this small cupcake than meets the eyes.

“Kitten, I told you, the door is here to be open, not phased”

“Says the thief” Kitty rolls her eyes and then asks in a straightforward way. “Remy, do you heard about the Stark industries?”

“Oui, I have, the media is not talking about anything else, not even our heist, which is a good thing for me, but I sense you want to ask for something” Remy cross his arms and has this annoying big brother aura that Kitty has to deal every time. Jubilee often mentions that his is his real superpower.

“Well, I heard Tony Stark will create or already created the holo-watch and I was wondering if you…could get me one?” Kitty asked smiling sheepishly. Remy is not impressed.

“One, steal from the Stark industries is not as easier as steal jewellery from rich families” to illustrate his point Kitty is now, somehow, holding a necklace with an obese diamond that is far too ugly for anyone tastes but certainly it looks expensive.“ the man has wards and now Scarlet witch help to protect his inventions…well, there are some rumours as why and I doubt she cares for the holo-watch”

Kitty remembers some rumours about the Scarlet Witch and how her husband suffered an accident and it seems Stark was responsible and is paying for the treatment(mixing science and magic to bring a loved one back sounds romantic, too bad the media loves to downplay such story and make Vision seem nothing but a joke)

“two, the technology that Stark export and import have a route, first the US, then England and then Germany and the China” Remy explained “and finally, the real thing is not available to buy or be stole yet, what he has is a prototype and trust me, those things are called like that for a reason…to see if the product is alright or not”

“Oh, I see, I should wait to arrive in France to steal? And don´t look at me like that, Mr Strak´s technology is not for everyone” Kitty explained.

“And why do you need the holo-watch?”

“Ah, well…Look at the time, I have to go”

Remy watches Kitty leave the building and the man wonders if that has anything to do with her new job in the Populare Theater of Paris.  
_________________________________________________-  
Jean Grey is one of the most famous singers in all Paris, no, Europe. Of course, the past years she did deal with some handicaps such as the fiasco of Giselle(not her fault, of course) and some scandals like leaving her fiance Scott Summer for her lover, Logan Howlett, only to found out the man is broken and is now under arrest for several hideous crimes like cannibalism, for example. There´s no way for the man to leave the prison alive.

Then Xavier was murder by the Phantom of the Opera that lately is not very happy with Jean as his letter indicates and a new director will be point today and the red hair hopes that the new director can be easily persuaded as Xavier was. They said the new director and patron is a rich man.

Kitty arrives just in time to see Jean Grey shocking face when her ex-fiance, Scott Summers, shows up and smiling to everyone and introducing himself as the new director.

“Oh, Scott, I´m so happy to see you, the past few months have been hard,” Jean said and Scott merely replied

“It wasn´t hard, it was just living bursting your bubble, Jean,” the man ignores her reaction and goes to talk with Rogue, the new writer of the theatre if mutants can act in a theatre than a woman can write and be credited in the end.

“We will do a  new play, Swan Lake, and we´ll do the tryouts to see who will get the main role” Rogue announced and Jean protested, after all, she is the star “Yeah, Jean, but we really want the play to be good this time”  
__________________________________________________  
Kitty Pryde sings the parts as well sing accordingly, in one moment she is the white swan and in the other, she is the black swan, no one seems to care that her eyes travel to one of the balcony time to time.

Jean sings as a manifestation of her very presence in life, loudly and demanding your attention. Good or bad.

To Jean´s astonishment, Kitty Pryde was chosen as the main lead of Swan Lake and Scott Summer and Rogue really compliment her voice(“never heard anyone sing so beautiful” “thank you, I have a good teacher”)

Jean has none of that as she tries to use her powers to do something against Kitty, thankfully, a loud sound of a spotlight dropping far too close of Jean Grey break her concentration. It could be a mere accident or…

“The phantom…he seems to not want you to do one of your tricks, Jean if you still want to work here, and let´s be honest, no one else wants to employ you, I suggest you behave” Scott speaks and Jean is fuming as Kitty is not even looking at Jean.

_______________________________________________

“Kurt, did you try to hurt Jean Grey?” Kitty asked once in his lair and the phantom is now very much alive and scratching his back nervously.

“No, I was just trying to prevent her from hurting you, I know mutants that have telepathic powers, she would use against you” Kurt explained looking at her eyes as she crosses her arms.

“Ok, I believe in you, but remember your promise, no more!” Kitty said and Kurt nods, once putting this issue in the past, she speaks “I know you saw my test, I got the main lead, and I would like to thank you”

“You did that by yourself, I just help a little”

Kitty bites her lips and taking something out of her purse, a snowglobe, once Kurt takes the snowglobe a Bavarian song starts to play.

“I know is not the same, but I thought you would like to have something from your homeland, even if is small” Kitty said and Kurt is speechless as a hug is an initiate.

“I love it, thank you,” Kurt said. His name is just Kurt, Nightcrawler, Phantom, weapon X or monster, yet, the man can´t help by break the scare image that God gives him to hug this petite woman and her kindness.

Kurt promises to protect her and he´ll do that.


	2. part 2

N/A: Why not? I want to show more of Logan´s story.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

Logan Howlett is a man that was born with natural talent or skill or power, is hard to keep track, the man is good in what he does. The price is that people consider him less like a human and more like an animal.

And Maybe Logan prefers this way. Being an animal means no more restrictions and Logan can finally be free. The man is old, more than people can imagine, but not even his age makes the man immune to women.

When Logan saw Jean …it was fate they to be together. The woman was engaged?! So what? it´s mean nothing to him and sure as hell didn´t mean anything to her.

“Jean! Leave Scott, let´s be together” Logan proclaimed after their ecstasy, Jean agrees under the presumption that Logan is rich, Logan is really good in his job and because of that gain a nice bonus, however, the man spends more than can earn.

Soon, the nice hotel where they did they escaped turns into a motel of the worst degree. Jean was now living in a place that is about to fall apart and to make matters even worse, Logan was arrested.

“Logan Howlett? You´re under arrest for crimes against humanity” the police officer wearing a special outfit to block his attack and Jean´s mental powers take Logan away.

“Crimes against humanity? It´s was humanity that turns against him” Jean speaks fiercely. She lost Scott, a very safer place to the woman and put all her coins on Logan…if she loses him, Jean would be the biggest loser in the century.

“Lady, he sure didn´t give a time to those children to think about humanity when he eats them” the police officer takes Logan away and soon everyone labels Jean as the cannibal´s woman, not a flatter tittle.

(And Jean is a successful opera singer, there some mishappen here and there, But Jean is a star. The biggest star of the universe, so, why the others look at her with pity? No, she is a star)

__________________________  
The past is in the past. Jean would like nothing to start anew but life is never kinder to her. Scott Summer becomes extremely rich and is now the patron of the Populare Opera and let Rogue be the director.

“Kitty, you´ll be Gisele, I think you have the right voice for this role, now, I think we need to ask a new outfit as someone was way ahead in thinking they got the role and now we have an outfit that does not serve to the main lead” Rogue speaks clinically examining the outfit. Kitty is petite and this outfit won´t look good, Jean is seething at this until Rogue speaks again"I´ll throw this on the trash, it is useless"

Rogue was sitting in the director balcony and stop as if someone was speaking to her, but…the balcony only has her and is too dark.

“Change of plans, the phantom think is a waste of fabric, so, Mathilde, do you think you can change this into something useful?” Rogue asked Mathilde, the seamstress of the Opera and the woman nods.

“What? And What I´ll do? People will only come to this opera to see me, do you think they will want to see or hear a nobody?” Jean screams losing her cool head.

“Yes, because this time we have real talent” Rogue replied “we didn´t forget you, Jean, you do get a role in this play”

“Finally! What´s my role?”

“The silent tree. Is a very important role, you must stay silent and motionless for all the duration of the play, only someone of your level of talent can master this skill”

Jean leaves colourful words direct to Kitty, to Rogue and to the Phantom.

________________________

Logan is very good on what he does, that´s why instead of getting executed, the man has just locked away. Like an animal, but if the situation is being acknowledged by Logan no one cares to know.

Logan thought about Jean. Their lives would be spectacular, perfect even. Living in his homeland and cooking, fucking and living the life as God truly wanted.

“Jean!” the man speaks looking at the small window (with bars) that has the image of the moon “Jean, I love you, Jean!” the man is speaking in desperation and the guards only rolls their eyes and use a version of radio that the Starks just created.

Suddenly, the man has the desire to open the cell where Logan is. It seems perfectly reasonable after all. Once doing that, Logan waste no time in attacking the man.

Joseph Smith was a married man with 2 kids and leave this world without knowing if his little girl liked his present or not.

“Jean!” Logan replied with glittering eyes. Jean is back to him.

The red hair smiles at the man who at moment resembles a puppy, but, Jean does not need a puppy, she needs a hound.

“Hello, Logan, I think we need to talk” Jean speaks and Logan nods his head in awe like Jean is a god.

Maybe their relationship was lacking something, control, it was a mistake on Jean´s part to let Logan do all the decisions, this time, the woman is ready to correct this.

“Do you love me?”

“More than anything, Jean”

“Would you kill for me?”

“Yes” Logan shows his claws “I´m ready to kill Scott Summers, my love, tell me the word and I´ll do it”

“Don´t kill him, Logan” Jean is scowling him “I want you to kill a woman that stole my job, one Kitty Pryde, can you do it?”

“Anything for you, Jean”

“Good”


End file.
